harrypotter2fandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter
Harry James Potter (b. 31 July, 1980) was a half-blood wizard, the only child and son of James and Lily Potter (née Evans), and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy, that stated a boy born at the end of July of 1980 could be able to defeat him, Lord Voldemort attempted to murder him when he was a year and three months old, shortly after murdering Harry's parents as they tried to protect him. This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first defeat and the end of the First Wizarding War. One consequence of Lily's sacrificial protection is that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, Petunia Dursley, where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would be protected from Lord Voldemort, at least until he was seventeen years old. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse (up to that point) Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Family lineage : "Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Head Girl at Hogwarts in their day!" : —Rubeus Hagrid talking about Harry's parents The Potters were an old and wealthy pure-blood family, and Harry inherited much wealth from his father James. The Potters descended from the Peverell family throughIgnotus Peverell, who passed the Cloak of Invisibility on to his descendants. The Potters are related to the Gaunts, who are descendants of the second brother Cadmus. From him, theResurrection Stone was passed onto his descendants as a family heirloom, set in a signet ring. Conversely, Harry's mother Lily Evans was a Muggle-born, the first witch in her family. Lily had an older sister, Petunia, who was forced to raise Harry alongside her son. Hogwarts years (1991-1997) First year : Dumbledore: "Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him? It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you. And that kind of act leaves a mark... This kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin." : Harry: "What is it?" : Dumbledore: "Love, Harry. Love." : — Albus Dumbledore to Harry Harry Potter was further guided by destiny when he met his lifelong best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger while riding theHogwarts Express. The Sorting Hat took a while to decide where to place Harry. It considered putting Harry into Slytherin, but changed its mind at Harry's insistence, as he had heard about the Dark Wizards who had been in the house. All three were Sorted into GryffindorHouse on their first evening at school. While Harry immediately took to Ron, he did not immediately befriend Hermione, though he was nicer to her than Ron was. On Hallowe'en, a Mountain Troll was let into the school. The students were sent back to their Common Rooms, but Harry realised that Hermione did not know about the Troll, since she was in the bathroom crying as Ron had made fun of her earlier in the day. Harry and Ron went to the girls' bathroom and found the troll bearing down on Hermione. After Harry stuck his wand up its nose, Ron was able to knock the troll out with its own club. Hermione lied to the professors when they came to investigate to keep Harry and Ron out of trouble. From that point on, the three were best friends. Second year : Ron: "You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?... Now the whole school is gonna think you're hisgreat-great-great-grandson or something." : Harry: "But I'm not! I can't be." : Hermione: "He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know, you could be." : — Harry finds out he is a Parselmouth Harry's second year started out badly, and gradually got worse. Throughout the preceding summer, Harry had not been in contact with any of his friends, had heard no news from the wizarding world, and had been mistreated by his family, as usual. The Dursleys had gone so far as to ban Harry from saying words pertaining or related to magic in general. The Dursleys had also gained a fear of Harry's newly discovered magical abilities, which he often exploited in order to get them to leave him alone. The evening of his twelfth birthday, Harry learned that the reason his friends had not been in contact with him was that a house-elf named Dobby had been stopping letters from coming to Harry. When Harry questioned Dobby as to why, Dobby told him that Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts. Harry refused, saying the wizarding world was where he belonged, and Dobby set out to cause him trouble. During a business meeting between Vernon and Mr Mason, who brought hiswife with him, Dobby used his magical powers to drop Petunia's master-piece pudding, and then shortly afterwards disappeared, framing Harry for the chaos. Dobby's act of magic caused Harry to receive a warning from the Ministry of Magic and to be imprisoned in his room by the Dursleys. Despite their efforts, Harry was rescued by Ron and his brothers, Fred and George. Harry had packed his bags and loaded the Weasleys' magic flying car. Harry and the brothers arrived at the Burrow in the early hours of the morning, hoping not to be noticed. However, they were, and Mrs Weasley was furious. Third year "He was their friend... and he betrayed them. HE WAS THEIR FRIEND! I hope he finds me, because when he does, I'm gonna be ready! When he does, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" : —Harry, still believing Sirius Black to be the man who betrayed his parents In the summer of 1993, Sirius Black — who had been wrongly imprisoned twelve years earlier for allegedly betraying and James and Lily Potter to Voldemort and murdering twelve Muggles —escaped from Azkaban. This created a tense climate in the wizarding world, and many believed that murdering Harry was the object of Black's escape. As such, he was treated leniently when, late in the summer, he inadvertently inflated his "Aunt" Marge, possibly with anEngorgement Charm. That evening he ran away from the Dursleys, and after an enlightening journey aboard the Knight Bus, he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, where Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was awaiting him. After spending two happy weeks at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry met up with his friends Ron and Hermione, along with the entire Weasley family, who had just returned from a holiday in Egypt. That night, Harry overheard Mr and Mrs Weasleyarguing and learned of the Ministry's fears that Harry was the target of Sirius Black. Fourth year : "You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you." : —Dumbledore to Harry at the end of his fourth year In 1994, Harry, the Weasley family (except Mrs Weasley), and Hermione attended the Quidditch World Cup. AtStoatshead Hill, Cedric Diggory and his father, Amos, joined them. Once at the camp grounds, they met Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch Sr. and his house-elf Winky, and many other Hogwarts students and their families, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy and Samantha White. They were able to see the match between the Irish and Bulgarian national teams up close, because Harry, the Weasleys, and Hermione had seats in the Top Box, thanks to a favour Mr Weasley had done for Ludo Bagman. It was during this World Cup that Harry learned the existence of foreign wizarding schools. Fifth year : Molly Weasley: "All right, that's enough! He's just a boy! You might as well induct him into the Order!" : Harry Potter: "Good, then I want to join! If Voldemort's building up an army then I want to fight!" : — Harry in 12 Grimmauld Place Witnessing Cedric Diggory's murder was very difficult for Harry, and it was not helpful that he was forced back to number 4 Privet Drive on school holidays. To make things worse than they were already, in early August, someone sent Dementors to attack Harry in the Muggle town of Little Whinging, in an attempt to neutralise him. He was forced to perform a Patronus Charm in order to save Dudley and himself. Subsequently, Harry was formally accused of performing under-age magic in the presence of a Muggle and was expelled, but thanks to Albus Dumbledore's intervention, this was changed to a disciplinary hearing in front of the entireWizengamot at the Ministry of Magic. In a further attempt to discredit Harry, the Ministry changed the time and location of the hearing at the last minute, but Harry was able to make it there just minutes late. He was threatened with expulsion from Hogwarts, but was exonerated with help from Dumbledore, who had a witness and legal loopholes to help him. Sixth year : Dumbledore: "You are of course, wondering why I brought you here tonight?" : Harry: "Actually sir, after all these years I sort of just go with it." : — Dumbledore and Harry speak briefly of their tasks n the wake of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, in June, Harry was sent home to 4 Privet Drive for the summer holidays. There, he obsessed over his godfather's death, hardly leaving his room and refusing meals. As the battle had taken place in the famed Hall of Prophecy, many in the wizarding community including the Daily Prophet began to speculate about the relationship between Harry and that place, leading to, accidentally correct, reports calling Harry "the Chosen One". Hunting the Horcruxes (1997-1998) : Hermione: "You said to us once before that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?" : Ron: "We're with you, whatever happens mate." : — Hermione and Ron vowing to help Harry in the Horcrux hunt Harry, Hermione, and Ron all remained committed to their goal to locate and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. To protect their families, Hermione altered her parents' memories so that they forgot they had a daughter, then instructed them to move to Australia, and with some help from Fred, George, and their father, Ron transfigured the family ghoul to resemble himself with spattergroit. Harry's aunt and unclewere taken into hiding by several members of the Order of the Phoenix, such as Dedalus Diggle''' '''and Hestia Jones, despite many misgivings on the part of the Dursleys. =